Lost And Found
by KungFuSchildi
Summary: Ein Jagdausflug nimmt für Fili und Kili eine sehr ungewöhnliche Wendung und plötzlich haben sie um einiges mehr Probleme als mögliche Orkangriffe. Keiner der beiden hat wirklich Erfahrung in dem Bereich und sie müssen alleine lernen damit klar zu kommen. Nur leider hören die Komplikationen auch auf dem Rückweg und danach nicht auf...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, also wie angekündigt hier ist meine neuer FanFiktion. Lost And Found ist meiner erste längere zusammen hängende Geschichte :D Ich habe schon einiges fertig geschrieben und werde deswegen in der ersten Zeit schön regelmäßig hochladen können. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn ja oder nein Reviews freuen mich immer ;)

Disclaimer: Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass irgendwer mich für Tolkien hält (obwohl das schon ganz schön cool wäre) mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Kapitel 1

Kilis Bogen richtete sich auf das Reh. Den Pfeil hatte er bereits angelegt, besser gesagt, er hielt diesen Pfeil schon seit Stunden so. Bisher war ihm aber noch nichts unter die Nasen gekommen, wofür er ihn hätte verwenden können. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Fili stehen zu bleiben, und so still wie möglich zu sein.

Das Reh war klein und mager, trotzdem war es die größte Beute, die Kili seit langem gesehen hatte. Es war einfach keine gute Zeit im Moment. Der Winter war zu früh gekommen und würde sich sehr wahrscheinlich auch zu lange halten. Zumindest sah Kili es so.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das im Schnee scharrende Reh ließ Kili seinen Pfeil los. Dieser schoss nach vorne, flog und versenkte sich direkt im Auge des Rehs. Das Reh war tot, bevor es auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Klasse Schuss", kommentierte Fili. Er war aufgestanden und besah sich das erlegte Tier.

„Hättest du irgendetwas anderes von mir erwartet?". Kili kam ebenfalls aus seinem Versteck hervor und schüttelte sich die Arme und Beine aus. Seine Glieder waren alle eingeschlafen. So lange in der gleichen Position zu verweilen, war einfach nicht bequem.

„Dazu äußere ich mich besser nicht, wenn ich nicht auch von einem deiner Pfeile getroffen werden möchte, oder?", fragte Fili mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den blonden Haaren. Immer dieser Schnee, musste es so kalt sein?

„Du könntest es ja versuchen", forderte Kili ihn heraus, „aber ich warne dich ein falsches Wort, und du würdest es bereuen".

„Sehr wohl edler Bruder, ganz wie seine Majestät wünschen", Fili verbeugt sich vor seinem Bruder. „Ihr Pfeil, flog mit einer solchen Präzession, wie es meine unwürdigen Augen noch selten gesehen haben. Er flog nicht, nein er war viel eher wie ein unaufhaltsamer Fluch, welcher auf dem armen Tier ruhte. Sobald ihr eure königlichen Augen auf es legten, hatte es bereits keine Chance mehr gegen euch. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf, wie auch jeder andere, bei dem ich die Ehre hatte euch beizuwohnen", hier verwies Fili zu ihren Bündeln, an welchen schon einige Hasen und Eichhörnchen hingen. „Euch bei diesem Spektakel zu zuschauen war wie – ". Weiter kam Fili nicht, denn er wurde von einem dicken Schneeball mit im Gesicht getroffen.

„Kein falsches Wort habe ich dir doch gesagt", rief Kili seinem Bruder zu. In seine Arme und Beine war wieder so viel Leben gekommen, dass er ohne Probleme einen Schneeball nach dem anderen auf seinem Bruder werfen konnte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass deine Lobrede über mich sehr treffend war. Ich hätte dich besser noch ein bisschen weiter über mich schwadronieren lassen sollen, aber irgendwann wurden mir deine Umschreibungen einfach zu schwülstig. Tu mir doch bitte den Gefallen und versuche dich nie als Poet, okay?"

Noch während er sprach wurde Kili von einer Portion Schnee erwischt. Fili hatte ihn am Nacken getroffen, wo der Schnee auf Kilis warmer Haut schmolz und langsam seinen Rücken hinunter rutschte. Es war definitiv kein sonderlich angenehmes Gefühl, dafür würde er seinen Bruder tüchtig einseifen. Kili sprang sofort auf seinen älteren Bruder und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden.

Ihre Beute hatten die Beiden zwischenzeitig vergessen. Jetzt gab es erstmal wichtigeres zu tun.

Kili war es gelungen Fili eine ganze Hand voll des feinem, pulvrigen Schnees ins Gesicht zu schmieren, während sein großer Bruder noch etwas benommen von dieser eher unerwarteten Attacke unter ihm lag. Direkt darauf kam jedoch seine Kriegerausbildung durch und er warf Kili in einem hohen Bogen von sich herunter. Fili stellte sich kampfbereit hin und hatte auch schon den nächsten Schneeball in der Hand, während er wartete dass Kili vom Boden aufstand. Würde er ihn jetzt gleich angreifen, hätte sein kleiner Bruder keine Chance und Fili wollte ja, dass ihre kleine Schneeballschlacht noch etwas andauerte.

Kili dachte dasselbe wie Fili, während er aufstand. Sein Bruder hatte ihn also eigentlich schon einmal verschont, aber ein zweites Mal würde er das nicht schaffen. _Ich bin zwar nicht ein_ _ganz so guter Nahkämpfer wie Fili, aber ich ziele besser als er. Das muss mir doch in einer Schneeballschlacht von Vorteil sein, oder_?, überlegte Kili.

Unbemerkt von Fili hatte Kili es geschafft, sich mit zwei Schneebällen einzudecken. Nun drehte er sich blitzartig um und erfasste in einem geübten Blick wo sein Bruder stand, und was die besten Ziele für einen Wurf wären. Ohne weiter nach zu denken warf Kili seine erste Schneekugel.

Sie traf ihr Ziel (natürlich) perfekt und Fili war von der Kraft und Präzession des Wurfs überrascht. Der Ball kam aus dem Nichts und hatte ihn direkt am Hals getroffen, wo er in einer puderigen weißen Wolke zerbarst. Bevor Fili seinen Gegenangriff starten konnte, kam auch schon Kilis zweiter Schneeball, welcher Fili zwischen den Augen traf und ihm dadurch die Sicht versperrte.

Kili sah wie sein Bruder von seinen beiden Bällen getroffen wurde und ließ sich keine Zeit entgehen.

Nun schleuderte er Schneeball um Schneeball, um zu verhindern, dass Fili zu nah an ihn heran kam.

Fili wiederum versuchte, näher an Kili heran zu kommen, denn im Werfen oder Zielen war er nicht halb so gut, wie sein kleiner Bruder. Er hätte nur eine Chance, wenn sie näher aneinander ständen.

Die beiden Brüder umrundeten sich in dieser Pattsituation noch eine ganze Weil. Es waren Zwerge, natürlich wollte keiner von ihnen klein bei geben.

„Na los Bruder, komm schon, oder reichen ein paar harmlose Schneebälle aus, um dich in Schach zu halten?". Kili zog seinen Bruder auf, während er ihm gleichzeitig einen weiteren Schneeball ins Gesicht warf. Dieses Multi-Taskin wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Er schaffte es einfach nicht beim reden und zielen auch noch auf den Boden achten.

Aus diesem Grund übersah er sein erlegtes Reh, stolperte und landete der Länge nach im aufgewühlten Schnee.

„Also, Schneebälle halten mich nicht auf, aber es sieht ganz danach aus, als würdest du dich gerade vor einem toten Reh verkriechen", antwortete Fili. Er lief zu seinem am Boden liegenden Bruder hin, und streckte die Hand aus um ihm hoch zu helfen.

Kili nahm diese, doch statt sich von seinem Bruder aufhelfen zu lassen, zog er ihn zu sich runter.

Fili landete neben ihm Schnee, er hatte genau diese Reaktion erwartete, schließlich kannte er seinen Bruder.

„Ich verkriech mich doch nicht vor einem toten Reh, ich glaube eher es wollte möglichst schnell weg von dieser Lichtung, es hat vermutlich Angst von uns bekommen. Aus diesem Grund hat es sich von seinem vorherigen Platz nach hier bewegt. Sonst wäre ich doch nie im Leben darüber gestolpert", erklärte Kili seinem Bruder mit todernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Fili zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Im nächsten Moment lachten die Brüder so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr vom Boden hoch kamen sondern im Schnee liegen bleiben mussten, bis sie beim Anblick des Rehs nicht mehr vor Lachen in Tränen aus brachen.

Fili und Kili lachten nicht nur über den Scherz von Kili, es war viel eher die ganze angestaute Energie von Wochen.

Im Moment gab es nicht allzu viele Gründe zum lachen und die Brüder sahen sich auch nicht so oft, wie sie es gerne hätten. Fili arbeitete als Schmied im Dorf, was der Familie aber nicht so viel Geld einbrachte wie sie erhofft hatten. In dieser Gegend gab es einfach zu viele gute Schmiede. Immerhin wohnten in den südlichen Ered Luin viele Zwerge.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Kili darauf bestanden, sich keine Stelle als Schmied zu suchen, sondern als Jäger die Familie zu unterstützen.

Er war der beste Jäger im ganzen Umfeld, oder vielleicht auch einfach der einzige, der wusste wie man gekonnt mit Pfeil und Bogen umging.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich die beiden Brüder wieder beruhigt. „Okay, komm lass uns ein Lager aufschlagen, es wird bald dunkel. Und morgen sollten wir uns auf den Rückweg machen, oder?", fragte Fili seinen Bruder.

„Wir haben genug Fleisch, für mindestens vier Wochen denke ich. Das ist super, allein hätte ich das nie geschafft", antwortete Kili. Es freute ihn, dass Fili ihn auf der Jagd begleitet hatte. Zu zweit konnten sie weiter vor dringen und natürlich auch mehr tragen. Außerdem war es nett, einfach mal mit seinem Bruder allein zu sein. Wenn ihre Mutter oder ihr Onkel Thorin dabei waren, mussten sie immer auf ihr Auftreten und ihre Manieren achten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen schon öfter gesagt, sie sollten sich ernsthafter verhalten. Das Problem war nur, dass Fili und Kili schon immer die Angewohnheit hatten, alles mit einem ironischen Humor zu kommentieren. Auch ihr Onkel fand das in manchen Situationen ganz und gar unpassend, weshalb die beiden Prinzen öfter mal Ärger für ihr Auftreten bekamen.

„Doch, hättest du", versicherte ihm Fili ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. „Du hättest nur nicht alles tragen können. Dafür brauchst du die Muskeln von einem Schmied", sagte Fili. Er war stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder schließlich hatte Kili sich einen sehr guten Ruf zugelegt und war überall beliebt.

Kili rollte die Augen, und begann ihre Sachen einzusammeln. „Danke, aber das Lob hätte ohne die Referenz auf deine Bizeps besser gewirkt. Und ich denke, wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Wir schaffen bestimmt noch ein paar Meilen Richtung Dorf, bevor wir uns einen Lagerplatz suchen müssen. Wenn wir dann gut vorwärts kommen, sind wir vielleicht morgen Abend schon wieder da".

Fili nahm nun ebenfalls sein Bündel wieder auf. „Wer trägt das Reh zu erst? Du oder ich?"

„Ich nehme es heute noch ein Stückchen und du bekommst es morgen bis wir zuhause sind, okay? So bekommen deine unglaublichen Schmied Muskeln auch noch genug zu tun"

Fili nickte und half seinem Bruder das Reh auf die Schultern zu nehmen. Da es nicht allzu fett war, war es auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Kili wünschte, das Reh wäre schwerer, denn dann würde es auch mehr Fleisch einbringen.

Der junge Zwerg bestimmte die Richtung, die sie einschlugen und lief vorneweg. In diesem Wald war es leider so gut wie unmöglich neben einander zu laufen. Überall waren Bäume, Wurzeln und kleine Büsche. Der Schnee war durchsetzt mit Tierspuren, ansonsten jedoch unberührt. Abgesehen natürlich von den Fußstapfen der beiden Zwerge die ihren Weg durch den Wald schlugen.

Bis auf den Wind und das Geräusch wenn einer von ihnen in den Schnee trat, konnte Kili nichts hören. Das war weiter nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich dämpfte Schnee Geräusche, trotzdem hatte Kili das Gefühl etwas nicht wahr zu nehmen.

„Es dämmert", sagte Fili während Kili sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, „das dort vorne sieht doch nach einem guten Lagerplatz aus, was meinst du?"

Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich eine hohe Klippe. Vor ihr standen einige niedrige Büsche, aber man konnte von ihrem Platz aus eine kleine Höhle erkennen.

„Perfekt", erwiderte Kili.

Sie verließen ihre vorherige Route und gingen auf die Klippe zu.

„Stopp, bleib stehen", flüsterte Kili gerade laut genug, dass sein Bruder ihn hören konnte. Dieser sah sich kurz um, und verstand sofort.

Kili sah etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen einige Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass gestern jemand oder etwas an dieser Stelle gewesen sein musste. Nur ein wirklich geschultes Auge hätte so eine Spur entdecken können.

Sie mussten vorsichtiger sein. In letzter Zeit hatte man bei ihnen im Dorf immer wieder von Ork Angriffen in dieser Gegend gehört. Das war nicht allzu unüblich, immer hin waren sie hier in den Bergen, der natürlichen Umgebung von Orks.

Kili stand in die Knie gebeugt (so gut das mit dem Reh aus seinem Rücken eben ging) und versucht aus ihrer Entfernung mehr aus den Spuren heraus zu lesen. Die größte Gefahr war momentan, dass noch immer etwas in der Höhle war. Fili blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Kili erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders, die beiden verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Fili zog geräuschlos seine zwei Kurzschwerter, während Kili nach seinem Bogen griff. Erst als er die kalte Schnauze des Rehs berührte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gar nicht mit Pfeil und Bogen würde kämpfen können.

Aus diesem Grund griff Kili zu seinem Schwert, welches er wie immer am Gürtel trug. Es war ein gutes Schwert, sein Bruder hatte es selbst geschmiedet und ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Durch eine einzigartige Metallmischung aus den Ered Luin war es besonders widerstandsfähig. Etwas das jemand wie Kili nur zu gut gebrauchen konnte.

Fili machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung und Kili wusste sofort, was ihr Plan war.

Geräuschlos schlichen sie sich näher an die Höhle heran. Dabei behielten sie immer ihre Umgebung genau im Auge, um verräterische Anzeichen sofort zu sehen. Weder Fili noch Kili konnte jedoch irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

Schweigend untersuchten sie die Spuren. „Das sind eindeutig menschlichen Spuren", stellte Kili fest. Er hatte sich über einen der Abdrücke gebeugt und nach Länge, Breite und Tiefe untersucht. „Und auch keine von einem Erwachsenen. Das hier sind die Spuren von zwei Kindern!"

Fili sah erstaunt zu seinem Bruder. Kinder? Was machten Kinder hier in dieser Gegend? Fili überlegt schnell. Die Fußspuren deuteten darauf hin, dass die Kinder gestern hier her gekommen waren, und die Höhle nicht auf diesem Weg verlassen hatte. Sie waren alleine, ohne irgendwelche Erwachsenen. Wieso? Es gab darauf eigentlich nur zwei logische Gründe.

Kili beobachtete seinen Bruder, während dieser die neuen Informationen verarbeitete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde konzentrierter und es bildete sich eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen hellen Augenbrauen. Fili konnte unglaublich schnell logische Schlüsse ziehen, die sich meistens als richtig erwiesen. Kili fand das erstaunlich. Sein Bruder hatte diese ganz besondere Art, Dinge zu erkennen, die er selbst nie haben würde.

„Okay, Kili. Es sieht folgender Maßen aus. 1. Die Kinder haben sich hier im Wald verlaufen. Aber wieso haben sie dann heute nicht versucht, wieder nach hause zu finden? Vielleicht ist jemand verletzt, jedoch gibt es keine Anzeichen die auf Hinken, Blut oder anderen Verletzungen hindeuten". Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen deutete er auf die Spuren zu ihren Füßen. „Oder aber sie wollten gar nicht nach hause. Das wäre dann der Zweite Punkt. Sie sind von zu hause weggelaufen. Es ist aber eigentlich erstmal egal, sie könnten sehr wahrscheinlich unsere Hilfe gebrauchen".

„Ich würde sagen, es gibt nur einen Weg, dass herauszufinden", antwortete Kili und wollte sich schon in Richtung Höhle begeben, als Fili ihn zurück hielt.

„Halt, wie wollen wir vorgehen?"

„Also ganz ehrlich, dass sind Kinder, wir werden doch wohl keinen Plan dafür brauchen um mit Kindern zu reden, oder?" Mit diesen Worten lief Kili los. Er sah es echt nicht ein, jetzt noch zu diskutieren, wie sie in den einzelnen Fällen vorgehen sollten. Sie wussten ja eh nicht genau, was sie vorfinden würden.

Fili schnaubte ein unverständliches: „Wenn was schief geht, ist es deine Schuld", und folgte seinem Bruder.

Sie mussten noch eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf, um den Eingang der Höhle zu erreichen. Oben angekommen blieb Kili stehen und wartet auf seinen Bruder.

Sobald Fili zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, betraten sie die Höhle. Sie war nicht besonders groß und ließ sich auf einen Blick erfassen. Aus diesem Grund sahen Fili und Kili auch sofort die zwei kleinen Menschenkinder in der hintersten Ecke. Sie saßen eng zusammen gedrängt mit einer Decke um ihre Schultern geschlungen und hatten die Gesichter den Zwergen abgewandt.

Fili uns Kili blieben reglos stehen. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt update. Dafür lade ich heute Kapitel zwei und drei hoch :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
**Disclimer:** Diese wundervolle Welt gehört nicht mir sondern einzig und allein J.R.R. Tolkien.

Kapitel 2

Fili uns Kili blieben reglos stehen. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?

Fili war unschlüssig. Mit so einer Situation hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte erwartete, die Kinder würden zumindest irgendwie auf sie reagieren. Noch während er das dachte, schoss eines der beiden in die Höhe.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte es mit einer erstaunlich kühlen, ruhigen und kalkulierten Stimme. Es klang so gar nicht wie die Stimme eines Kindes.

„Wir wollen nichts von euch und werden euch auch nichts tun", antwortete Fili. Zur Bestätigung legte er sein Schwert auf den Boden und Kili nahm gleich seinen Bogen runter.

„Und was wollt ihr dann hier?", fragte das Kind.

Erstaunt registrierte Fili, dass es sich um ein kleines Mädchen handelte. Sie war vermutlich etwa 10 Jahre alt, obwohl ihr Blick älter wirkte.

„Wir sind den ganzen Tag auf der Jagd gewesen und haben uns nun einen Unterschlupf gesucht. Wir sahen Fußspuren vor der Höhle, deswegen sind wir bewaffnet rein. Wir wollten euch nicht erschrecken", antwortete Fili. Er war schon immer der Bessere der beiden Brüder gewesen, wenn es darum ging, sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten.

Das Mädchen musterte beide von oben bis unten und schien dann zu einem Schluss zu kommen. „Ihr wollt also nur eine Nacht hier schlafen und morgen früh weiter ziehen?"

Wieder antwortete Fili, auch wenn er vorher noch einen besorgten Blick zu Kili warf. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um die Kinder vor ihm. Immer noch beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was die Kinder hier überhaupt wollten.

„Morgen in aller Frühe ziehen wir weiter, versprochen", antwortete er trotz seiner Bedenken.

Nachdem Fili ihr das versichert hatte, setzte sie sich wieder in die hinterste Ecke, wickelte sich eine Decke um und beobachtet die Brüder. Kili bemerkte, wie sie dabei noch den Kopf von dem anderen Kind zu streicheln schien. Von diesem konnte man jedoch nicht viel mehr sehen außer einigen dunklen Locken.

„Fili, machst du das Feuer?", fragte Kili, bemüht die Atmosphäre in der Höhle nicht allzu sehr abkühlen zu lassen.

„Klar, aber wir brauchen noch etwas Holz, oder?", kam sofort die Antwort seines Bruders.

Beide wollten wissen, aus welchem Grund die Kleinen hier waren. Allerdings müssten diese dafür erstmal mit ihnen reden. Und im Moment hatte es nicht den Anschein, als würden sie das in nächster Zeit tun.

„Ja, ich kann welches holen gehen. Ich habe sowieso eine Stelle nicht weit von hier gesehen, wo einiges liegt." Kili nahm seinen Bogen wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg. „Dauert bestimmt nicht lange", meinte er noch im hinausgehen.

Als nur noch ein Zwerg in der Höhle war, bewegten sich die beiden Kinder schon deutlich mehr, wie Fili zufrieden bemerkte. Wenn sie erst einmal ein warmes Feuer hatten, würden sie ihnen bestimmt ihre Geschichte erzählen.

Er bereitet noch eine Weile das Lager vor, rollte die Decken aus und setzte sich dann an den Höhleneingang, möglichst weit von den Kindern weg. Fili dachte, es wäre ihnen vermutlich so lieber.

Während er noch auf seinen Bruder wartete, begann Fili leise vor sich hinzusummen. Kein wirklicher Gesang, nur die Melodie von einem alten Lied, das er von seinem Onkel Thorin kannte.

_Far over the misty mountains rise_

_Lead us standing upon its height_

_What was before, we see once more,_

_Is our kingdom a distant light. _

Er summte es ganz in Gedanken vor sich hin, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Es war kein Geräusch, das ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, sondern die Veränderung der Luft um ihn herum. Fili drehte sich um und sah, dass die Kinder aufgestanden waren. Das Mädchen hatte noch einen kleinen Jungen bei sich, er musste ihr Bruder sein. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war nicht zu übersehen. Der Junge konnte höchstens 8 sein, vermutlich sogar noch jünger. Das Alter von Menschenkindern zu schätzen war Fili schon immer schwer gefallen. Sie waren größer als Zwergenkinder und wuchsen schneller; da auf das richtige Alter zu tippen war nicht leicht für Zwerge.

Die Kinder hielten sich an den Händen und standen dicht bei einander. Beide hatten die gleichen großen grau-blauen Augen und braune, lockige Haare.

Der Junge zupfte seine große Schwester am Ärmel und wollte sie offensichtlich dazu bringen, Fili etwas mitzuteilen.

„Wenn wir…". Das Mädchen hatte Mühe, weiter zu sprechen und blickte kurz zu ihrem kleinen Bruder runter. Fili konnte nicht sagen, was sie gerade beschäftigte. Ehe er nachfragen konnte, hatte sie bereits neu angesetzt. „Wenn wir euch beim Feuer machen und Essen zubereiten helfen, dürften wir dann mit an eurem Feuer sitzen?" Es hatte sie scheinbar einige Überwindung gekostet, den Zwerg darum zu bitten.

Fili lächelte freundlich. „Aber natürlich. Wir teilen auch gerne unser Essen mit euch, ich weiß, dass mein Bruder nichts dagegen haben wird. Allerdings stelle ich euch eine Bedingung." Hier sah Fili dem Mädchen direkt in die Augen. Er wollte sie nicht einschüchtern, sondern wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. „Wir würden gerne eure Namen erfahren. Nichts mehr, außer ihr wollt es mir oder meinem Bruder freiwillig erzählen."

Das Mädchen überdachte es kurz, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen während sie jeden Nachteil gegenüber den Vorteilen abwog.

Ihr kleiner Bruder sah zu ihr hoch, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Nach einer kurzen Weile antwortete das Mädchen. „Ich bin Laurien und das hier ist mein kleiner Bruder Noah."

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Laurien. Und natürlich freue ich mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Fili und wandte sich an den kleinen Jungen. Dieser lächelte etwas schüchtern zurück und sah dann auf den Boden.

„Ich bin übrigens Fili. Mein Bruder und ich kommen aus einem Zwergendorf nur einen langen Tagesmarsch von hier." Noch während Fili sprach, kam Kili mit einem großen Stapel Feuerholz in den Armen zurück. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, seinen Bruder mit den Kindern reden zu sehen. Fili war schon immer gut darin gewesen, mit Menschen umzugehen.

„Kili, darf ich dir Laurien und Noah vorstellen? Die beiden werden heute Abend unsere Gäste sein - du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?", fragte Fili auch wenn er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Natürlich nicht. Dann fangen wir doch mal an. Du machst das Feuer zusammen mit Laurien, Noah und ich bereiten das Fleisch vor, okay?"

Fili nickte und begann sofort, eine kleine Feuerstelle zu bauen und darin Äste und mehr oder weniger trockene Blätter zu schichten.

„Laurien, würdest du bitte die Kartoffeln schneiden?", fragte Kili. Er hielt ihr ein Messer und einige Kartoffeln hin. Laurien erstarrte. Kili sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an, so als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie fähig wäre mit einem Messer umzugehen. Tatsächlich aber war es die Freundlichkeit dieser Bitte, die Laurien aufschrecken ließ. So etwas war sie überhaupt nicht gewöhnt.

Schweigend nahm sie die paar Kartoffeln und das Messer an und begann zu arbeiten.

Ihr kleiner Bruder stand etwas unschlüssig neben ihr, er schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was es jetzt tun sollte.

„Noah, könntest du mir vielleicht dabei helfen, dass Kaninchen zu zerlegen?". Kili wusste noch genau, wie er als kleiner Zwerg immer Onkel Thorin helfen wollte, die Jagdbeute zu verarbeiten.

Genau wie Kili damals, freute sich auch Noah riesig darüber, er bekam strahlende Augen und lief schnell zu Kili rüber. „Ja!"

„Super, dann lass uns dafür aber raus gehen", fügte Kili leiser hinzu, „sonst gibt das hier drinnen so eine riesen Sauerei". Er zwinkerte Noah verschwörerisch zu.

Dieser schaute kurz zu seiner Schwester, die ihm jedoch aufmunternd zunickte. Sofort folgte er dem Zwerg und begann unter Kilis Aufsicht, das Kaninchen zu häuten.

„Hey, das machst du ziemlich gut. Hast du das schon mal einem Tier das Fell abgezogen?", fragte Kili Noah. Dieser blickte freudig über das Lob zu ihm hoch.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Unser Vater-" Noah brach ab. Er hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, wusste aber nicht ob er es sollte oder nicht. Was würde seine Schwester tun?

Kili hatte das Stocken bemerkt und auch die Veränderung in Noahs großen Augen. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wieso er abgebrochen hatte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Dafür machst du das echt gut. Du bist ein Naturtalent. Aber hier, da beim Kopf muss ich dir helfen, dass ist eine schwierige Stelle". Kili nahm Noah das Messer und das Kaninchen ab, und zeigte dem Jungen, wie man am Kopf des Tieres arbeitete.

Noah sah ihm neugierig zu, er wollte unbedingt so viel wie möglich von diesem Zwerg lernen, bis sie sich wieder trennen mussten. Traurig dachte er daran. Er mochte Fili und Kili. Sie waren nett zu ihnen, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hatten.

„Hier, jetzt musst du nur noch die Innereien aus ihm heraus hohlen, dann sind wir fertig und können zurück in die Höhle gehen", sagte Kili. Er hatte das Kaninchen vom restlichen Fell getrennt und zeigte Noah nun, wie man die Gedärme richtig entfernte.

„Ist das so richtig?", fragte Noah kurz danach. Er hatte alles Innenleben herausgelöst und zu Boden fallen lassen.

Kili nahm ihm das Kaninchen ab. „Ja, alles stimmt. Wir müssen aber die Reste vergraben, damit kein Tier oder Schlimmeres auf unsere Spuren aufmerksam wird"

„Meinst du etwa Orks oder so?" Noahs Augen wurden noch größer, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

„Leider ja. Aber in diesen Wäldern gibt es eigentlich keine. Sie wissen, dass hier Zwerge wohnen und wir uns verteidigen können. Aber vor ein paar Tagen wurde eine Handelsgruppe von Orks angegriffen und getötet. Die umliegenden Dörfer haben natürlich sofort Jagd auf die Viecher gemacht und sie auch alle erwischt, aber trotzdem muss man vorsichtig sein".

Noah sah Kili geschockt an. „Eine Handelsgruppe?!"

„Ja." Kili sah wie aufgeregt Noah durch diese Nachricht wurde. „Kanntest du jemanden von ihnen?"

Der kleine Junge beachtete Kili schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte das Kaninchen fallen gelassen und war zurück in die Höhle gerannt. „Laurien!"

Kaum hatte Laurien die aufgeregte Stimme ihres kleinen Bruders gehört, sprang sie auch schon auf und lief ihm entgegen. Das Gemüse, welches sie gerade geschält hatte, fiel unbeachtet zu Boden.

Die beiden Zwerge hatten gar keine Zeit zu registrieren, was passierte, so schnell lag Noah in den Armen seiner Schwester und erzählte ihr, was er gerade von Kili erfahren hatte.

Er war noch nicht fertig, da wurde sie schon leichenblass. „Ist das wahr?", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Noah nickte nur. Daraufhin sank Laurien zu Boden, sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt noch tun sollten. Noah setzt sich auf ihren Schoß, und streichelte ihr über den Arm.

Kili hatte nur einen Teil mitbekommen, er hatte ja noch die Innereien im Schnee vergraben müssen, ehe er Noah folgen konnte. Jetzt stand er neben einem ebenso perplexen Fili.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder leise.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Ahnung. Noah kam vor wenigen Minuten hier rein gestürzt und hat seiner Schwester irgendetwas erzählt. Daraufhin ist Laurien ganz blass geworden und hat sich hingesetzt. Gab es draußen irgendetwas Merkwürdiges zu sehen?"

„Ich vermute, es hat etwas mit der angegriffenen Handelsgruppe von vor eine paar Tagen zu tun. Ich habe Noah davon erzählt, daraufhin ist er weggerannt. Vielleich hatten sie Verwandte oder Freunde in dieser Gruppe?"

„Wenn wir sie einfach fragen? Wir könnten ihnen unsere Hilfe anbieten, oder?", schlug er Kili vor.

„Ja, okay. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste"

„Aber warten wir noch bis das Essen fertig ist. Ich glaube, wenn die beiden erst einmal was Warmes gegessen haben, geht es ihnen besser"

Kili stimmte seinem Bruder da ganz zu. Fili gehörte auch zu den Leuten, die sehr grumpig wurden, wenn sie ein paar Tage nichts Richtiges zu essen bekamen. Er zerteilte also das Kaninchen, gab es in den Topf mit kochendem Wasser und fügte das Gemüse hinzu. Fili holte unterdessen ihre Schüsseln, Löffel und etwas zu trinken.

Laurien und Noah saßen währenddessen zurückgezogen an einer Wand und unterhielten sich leise. Sie beachteten die Zwerge gar nicht weiter; es war als befänden sie sich in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Erst als der Geruch von einem deftigen Kanincheneintopf zu ihnen herüber wehte, wurden sie aufmerksam.

Fili und Kili hatten währenddessen am Feuer gesessen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen.

„Essen ist fertig. Kommt ihr?", fragte Fili die beiden Kinder. Laurien und Noah standen sofort auf und kamen mit ans Feuer.

„Wir haben leider nur zwei Schüsseln, habt ihr welche dabei?". Der ältere Zwerg sah sie fragend an.

„Ne, wir haben keine", antwortete Laurien und schlug etwas beschämt die Augen nieder.

„Na, das macht doch nichts. Wir teilen sie uns einfach. Vorausgesetzt, es ist für euch zwei okay, sich eine zu teilen"

„Klar!" Dieses Mal war es Noah, der seiner Schwester mit dem Antworten zuvor gekommen war und er schien sehr zufrieden, auch etwas Sinnvolles zu dem Gespräch beitragen zu können.

Kili lächelte und kurz darauf hatten alle vier eine dampfende Portion Eintopf vor sich. Für ihn und Fili war es kein Problem, aus einer Schüssel zu essen. Etwas, dass sie fast immer taten, wenn sie entweder keine Lust hatten soviel zu spülen oder wenn sie gar nicht erst das ganze unnütze Geschirr mitgenommen hatten.

Während sie aßen, war es still in der Höhle. Jeder hatte großen Hunger verspürt und nun musste dieser erst einmal gestillt werden, bevor man zu anderen Dingen wie zum Beispiel unaufschiebbaren Gesprächen, übergehen konnte.

**A/N  
**Hey, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Ganz großen Dank an Ramona K., die mir dieses Kapitel ganz wunderbar gebetat hat. Ich bin mir sicher, es macht diese Geschichte um so vieles angenehmer zu lesen :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diese wundervolle Welt gehört nicht mir sondern einzig und allein J.R.R. Tolkien.

Kapitel 3

„Das Essen war sehr gut.", lobte Laurien. Sie hatte seit ihrem Zusammenbruch noch nichts gesagt. Nach dem Kompliment hob sie den Blick vom Boden. Besser sie begänne mit dem Gespräch als die beiden Zwerge.

Laurien holte tief Luft. „Ich denke ihr wollt wissen, was Noah und ich hier machen", entschied sie, „und ich denke, ihr habt auch ein gutes Recht darauf".

Fili und Kili tauschen einen Blick aus, sagten jedoch noch nichts. Sie wollten Laurien jetzt nicht unterbrechen, schließlich fing sie gerade erst an, etwas aufzutauen.

„Wir lebten in einem kleinen Dorf, zwei Tagesmärsche von hier. Wir wohnen – wohnten – dort mit unseren Eltern. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht gerade angenehm. Unsere Eltern waren – sind – arme Leute und hätten sich zwei Kinder eigentlich von Anfang an nicht leisten können. Aber nun ja… Dieses Jahr war besonders schlimm, es gab eine schlechte Ernte und dann der frühe Winter… Ich bin mir sicher, ihr kennt das".

Fili und Kili nickten zustimmend. Während Lauriens Bericht waren sie näher aneinander gerutscht und saßen nun dicht beisammen.

„Wir hatten wenig – also eigentlich fast gar nichts – zu essen und es wurde immer schlimmer. Unser Vater, muss man dazu sagen, ist kein guter Mann".

Die beiden Brüder horchten auf. Waren diese Kinder misshandelt worden?

Laurien schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie antwortet sofort auf die unausgesprochene Frage der Zwerge. „Nein, er hat uns nichts getan. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne. Aber…" Es fiel ihr schwer weiterzusprechen, dass hätte jeder Troll sehen können. Um seiner Schwester zu helfen, beschloss Noah den nächsten Teil ihrer Geschichte zu erzählen. „Sie haben nicht gut für uns gesorgt. Unser Haus war sehr klein, es bestand nur aus einem Zimmer. Dazu hatten wir draußen einen Bretterverschlag für unsere Gretel."

„Wer wohnte in dem Schuppen?", unterbrach ihn Fili. Hatte er sich verhört, oder musste ein Kind etwa in einer Kate leben?

„Gretel. Das ist unsere alte Ziege. Wenn unser Vater nun schlecht gelaunt war, dann mussten Laurien oder ich draußen schlafen. Also im Sommer macht das ja nichts, aber dieses Jahr wurde es schon so früh kalt. Wir froren immer so stark, wurden krank, aber unsere Eltern hat das nicht interessiert." Noah stoppte kurz, als müsse er überlegen, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. Er sah kurz zu seiner Schwester und Laurien nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Scheinbar hatte der Jüngere ihre Einwilligung gesucht, um zu erzählen was dann passierte. „Und naja, dann haben wir uns etwas überlegt. Wir wollten nicht mehr bei unseren Eltern bleiben, es ging einfach nicht.", erzählte er weiter. „Laurien musste oft auf dem Markt Waren kaufen oder verkaufen und kannte einen der Händler sehr gut. Er war furchtbar nett und hat uns zu Weihnachten auch immer etwas Kleines geschenkt".

Noahs Augen glitten vom Feuer ab und wanderten in die Ferne. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich gerade an etwas Schönes erinnerte.

„Stimmt", setzte Laurien die Erzählung fort. Auch sie musste schlucken, als sie an ihren Freund dachte. „Wir wollten also von zu Hause weg. Tom, der Händler, hatte mir versprochen er würde uns helfen. Er ist etwa einmal im Monat bei uns im Dorf und eigentlich sollte er uns dieses Mal mitnehmen. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass er Noah und mich einen Tagesmarsch entfernt von unserer Siedlung auflesen sollte. Er hätte uns dann in eine andere Stadt gebracht. Er schlug sogar vor, wir könnten eine Weile bei ihm und seiner Frau leben." Lauriens Augen glitzerten, als sie weitersprach. „Aber Tom kam nicht. Wir hatten uns an der Eiche am Weg verabredet und wir haben lange auf ihn gewartet. Irgendwann wurde es Nacht und zum Glück fanden wir diese Höhle, in der wir gestern Nacht auch schliefen.

Heute haben wir wieder ganz lange auf ihn gewartet. Aber dann kamt ihr mit der Nachricht…", Lauriens Stimme verlief sich in der Stille, die sich in der Höhle ausgebreitet hatte.

Fili und Kili wussten nicht so Recht, was sie darauf antworten sollten. Was gab es hier noch zu sagen? Keiner von ihnen zweifelte daran, dass die Kinder die Wahrheit sagten. Das hatten sie auf alle Fälle. Aber was sollten sie jetzt tun?

„Vielen Danke, dass ihr uns an eurer Geschichte habt teilhaben lassen", erwiderte Fili recht förmlich. Ihm kamen die Worte nur schwer über die Lippen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas äußern zu müssen. Sie konnten nicht einfach so eine Geschichte hören und dann gar nichts erwidern.

Laurien nickte nur, für sie war es eine Geste der Dankbarkeit gewesen, den Zwergen ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie hatten sie und ihren kleinen Bruder so lieb aufgenommen; Laurien hatte sich verpflichtet gefühlt, ihnen alles zu berichten.

„Noah, es ist schon spät geworden, du solltest schlafen gehen", meinte Laurien nach einer Weile zu ihrem Bruder. Noah drehte sich mit entrüstetem Gesicht zu ihr. „Nein, ich gehe erst ins Bett, wenn du auch gehst. Du bist doch nur fünf Jahre älter als ich!"

An dieser Stelle musste Kili anfangen zu lachen. Sein Bruder war auch fünf Jahre älter als er selbst und Kili konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er es gehasst hatte, von Fili ins Bett geschickt zu werden. Bevor Kili sich jedoch zu sehr in seinen Erinnerungen verlieren konnte, redete Noah schon weiter auf seine Schwester ein.

„Außerdem will ich doch noch wissen, was wir jetzt machen!", stellte Noah laut fest. Doch dann realisierte er, wie wahr seine Worte waren. Keiner aus ihrer kleinen Gruppe hatte sich getraut sie auszusprechen. Noahs Augen fingen an zu glänzen als er wie ein kleines Kind in die Arme seiner Schwester krabbelte. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte er sie leiser. Erst in diesem Moment, war ihm klar geworden, was für Folgen der Tod ihres Freundes Tom für sie hatte.

Laurien strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, doch auch in ihrem Gesicht war unschwer Sorge zu erkennen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Noah. Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie ihrem kleinen Bruder zu. Auch Lauriens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie hatte nur alles so schief gehen können?

Fili und Kili hatten sich unterdessen dezent zurückgezogen. Sie wollten die beiden Geschwister jetzt nicht stören, die Zwerge konnten sich nur zu gut in sie hinein versetzten. Nicht, dass sie je in einer solchen Lage gewesen wären, aber Fili und Kili hatten sich schon oft gegenseitig Trost spenden müssen. Dabei war es immer besser, wenn man unter sich war.

Mit einem Wink bedeutete Fili seinem kleinen Bruder, mit ihm hinaus vor die Höhle zu kommen. Schweigend traten die beiden Brüder nach draußen in die kalte Nacht. Der Himmel war klar und zwischen den nackten Ästen der Bäume konnte man vereinzelt Sterne sehen.

„Fili, wie können wir ihnen helfen?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Laurien und Noah niemanden hatten, an den sie sich wenden konnten.

Fili ließ den Blick durch den Wald schweifen, bis er schließlich an dem Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders hängen blieb. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir können sie auf keinen Fall hier lassen, soviel ist klar. Alleine im Wald wären sie innerhalb von wenigen Tagen tot. Ansonsten fallen mir nur zwei total hirnrissige Ideen ein". Fili stoppte kurz, während Kili ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Und, wie lauten deine tollen Ideen?"

„Okay, also die erste wäre eigentlich sehr offensichtlich." Fili holte tief Luft, er wusste dieser Gedanke würde Kili so gar nicht gefallen. „Wir schicken Laurien und Noah zu ihren Eltern zurück".

Die erwartete Reaktion kam sofort. Kilis Augenbrauen schossen erst in die Höhe und zogen sich dann zusammen. „Wie kommst du nur auf so einen bescheuerten Einfall?", fragte er Fili aufgebracht. „Wir kennen ihre Eltern doch noch nicht mal, was, wenn sie viel schlimmer sind, als Laurien und Noah es beschrieben haben?"

„Kili, beruhig dich!", zischte Fili ihn an. „Du musst etwas leiser sein, oder willst du, dass die Kinder alles mit anhören können?"

Kili wurde sofort leiser, doch seine Augen zeigten noch immer die gleiche Wut auf den Vorschlag seines Bruders. „Und was ist deine zweite Idee?", fragte er Fili.

„Wir nehmen sie mit", antwortete der Blondschopf mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme. Seinem Bruder hingegen schien diese Option weitaus mehr zuzusprechen, als die vorherige.

„Das ist sehr gut. Mutter wird bestimmt nicht allzu viel dagegen haben, sie wird die beiden schnell ins Herz schließen". Kili lächelte seinen Bruder an, der Streit von eben war für beide bereits vergessen.

So war das immer mit Kili - er war schnell aufgebracht, aber durch ein logisches Argument seitens seines Bruders sah er die Dinge sofort wieder in einem klaren Licht.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir sie mit. Nur, was machen wir mit Thorin? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er begeistert davon sein wird, zwei Kinder in unserer Küche zu finden, wenn er zurückkommt", gab Fili zu bedenken.

„Ach was, Onkel ist doch sowieso fast nie zuhause und im Moment ist er doch eh wieder auf einer Reise. Er kommt bestimmt nicht so schnell zurück. Und bis dahin haben wir uns etwas überlegt", meinte Kili zuversichtlich. Er war schon immer der Optimistischere der beiden gewesen.

Fili lief in Richtung der Höhle. „Okay, lass uns Laurien und Noah von unserer Entscheidung erzählen".

Sein kleiner Bruder folgte ihm und nach weniger als einer Minute standen sie wieder an ihrem warmen kleinen Feuer.

Als die Zwerge in die Höhle eintraten, bewegte sich weder das Mädchen, noch der Junge. „Hey, sie schlafen schon. Wir wecken sie heute aber nicht mehr, oder?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder im Flüsterton. Fili sah kurz zu den schlafenden Kindern hinüber, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, die brauchen den Schlaf. Wir sagen ihnen morgen früh Bescheid".

Während Fili und Kili sich draußen beratschlagten, hielten auch Noah und Laurien eine Krisensitzung. Sie überlegten, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten, doch war ihnen keine zufriedenstellende Antwort eingefallen. Es gab einfach nichts, was die Geschwister jetzt noch tun könnten, außer zu ihren Eltern zurück zu kehren. Erschöpft von diesen unerfreulichen Gedanken waren beide vor dem Feuer eingeschlafen.

**A/N**  
Wie immer vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Außerdem möcht ich mich noch bei einer guten Freundin bedanken, die mir bei der Idee geholfen hat und die ich in allen Schen betreff Mittelerde fragen kann (es gibt kaum Leute die mehr wissen ;) ). Schließlich natürlich auch noch einen großen Dank an Ramona K. für das wundervolle Beta-Lesen. Es hilft wirklich sehr und ich bin mir sicher, es macht die Geschichte um so vieles besser zu lesen :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als Fili und Kili in die Höhle eintraten, bewegte sich weder Laurien noch Noah. „Hey, sie schlafen schon. Wir wecken sie heute aber nicht mehr, oder?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder im Flüsterton. Fili sah kurz zu den schlafenden Kindern hinüber und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ne, die brauchen den Schlaf. Wir sagen ihnen einfach morgen früh Bescheid."

„Okay", antwortet Kili, „dann lass uns jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Übernimmst du die erste Wache, oder soll ich?" Noch während er das sagte, musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Der Tag hatte ihn erschöpft und lange still sitzen hatte er noch nie gut gekonnt, obwohl er ein erfahrener Jäger war.

Fili konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Na, wenn ich dich so sehe, denke ich, ich übernehme lieber die erste Wache. Du würdest vermutlich sowieso dabei einschlafen."

„Würde ich ni–" Ein weiteres Gähnen unterbrach Kili. „Okay, würde ich wohlmöglich doch. Danke, Bruder. Weckst du mich so in vier Stunden?"

„Klar, ich will ja auch noch etwas Schlaf bekommen."

Kili legte sich müde unter seine Decke neben das Feuer. Er dachte noch kurz an Laurien und Noah, bevor er einschlief. Wie ihnen die Idee wohl gefallen würde, mit ihm und Fili mit zu kommen?

Sein Bruder setzte sich unterdessen an den Eingang der Höhle.

Die Nacht war klar und kalt und abgesehen von den Sternen konnte Fili nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Die Gestirne so klar wie in dieser Nacht zu sehen war außergewöhnlich für die Ered Luin. Normalerweise hatten sie hier tagsüber immer einen schönen blauen Himmel, daher der Name „Blaue Berge", aber die Nächte bei ihnen waren meistens bewölkt und regnerisch. „Ein Glück, dass das Wetter gut ist", überlegte Fili. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen Schneesturm oder etwas in der Richtung. Das würde sie nur davon abhalten, schnell wieder nach Hause zu kommen und er wollte die beiden Kinder möglichst bald hier aus dem Wald heraus haben. Sie waren es nicht gewöhnt und Noah war auch noch so klein. Es wäre besser für sie, ein paar Tage mir Dis zu verbringen, bevor er und sein Bruder sich eine Lösung für das ganze Problem hier überlegten. Vielleicht würde Balin ihnen ja helfen können.

Der blonde Zwerg ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, während die Zeit verstrich. Bald könnte er seinen kleinen Bruder wecken und selber noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf bekommen, dachte Fili fröhlich.

Er wartete noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis er zu dem Anderen hinüber schlich. „Hey Kili, wach auf.", flüsterte Fili ihm ins Ohr. Noch bevor Fili ihn überhaupt berührte, war der junge Zwerg schon wach und auf den Beinen. „Ich übernehme dann mal für dich", antwortete er, obwohl sein Bruder sich schon unter seine Decke gekuschelt hatte und ihm gar nicht mehr zuzuhören schien. Fili sah gerade noch, wie Kili sich an den Eingang der Höhle setzte, als er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte nicht vor, die Wache ungenützt verstreichen zu lassen. Wann immer er Aufsicht hatte, nutzte er die Zeit um gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes zu tun. Normalerweise reichten ihm seine Ohren, um ihn vor Gefahren zu warnen.

Vorsichtig packte er einige Holzstäbe, Faden und Metallspitzen aus seinem Rucksack aus. Während er hier saß, konnte er genauso gut neue Pfeile bauen. Während dieser der Jagd hatte er so viele gebraucht und ein Großteil von ihnen war danach leider nicht mehr zu benutzen gewesen. Mit einem Auge achtete Kili immer auf seine Umgebung, während er gleichzeitig leise vor sich hin arbeitete. Es war nicht so einfach, gute Pfeile herzustellen. Man musste sehr genau sein, denn ein kleiner Fehler und der Pfeil würde später nicht gerade fliegen. Das wiederrum könnte in einer prekären Situation schnell den Tod bedeuten. Kili hatte jedoch mit der Zeit schon einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt und so waren seine Geschosse bald die besten, die es hier in der Gegend gab. Nur interessierte das niemanden außerhalb seiner Familie so wirklich, denn keiner der ihm bekannten Zwerge besaß ebenfalls einen Bogen und wusste diesen zu führen.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg hatte bereits drei Pfeile fertig gestellt, als das Licht langsam begann, durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume zu schimmern. „Zeit, die anderen zu wecken", dachte Kili. Er stand auf und wollte eigentlich erst einmal rüber zu seinem Bruder laufen. Er hatte jedoch leider nicht bemerkt, dass er die ganze Nacht über etwas verdreht gesessen hatte und sein linkes Bein ganz taub war. Als der Zwerg nun versuchte aufzustehen, fing es so stark an zu kribbeln, dass Kili fast wieder hingefallen wäre. „Oh verdammt!", fluchte er leise, während er gleichzeitig auf einem Bein durch die Höhle hopste und versuchte, wieder Gefühl in sein anderes zu bekommen.

„Kili, was machst du denn da? Frühgymnastik?", fragte sein Bruder. Fili war natürlich von dem Lärm aufgewacht und sah dem Jüngeren nun belustigt zu.

Kili blickte zu Fili rüber und konnte sich ein Grinsen über sich selbst nicht verkneifen. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Es ist eine spezielle Art, um seine Muskeln für den Tag vorzubereiten. Schon die ganz alten Zwerge haben diese Art des Sportes morgens betrieben, um für den kommenden Tag gewappnet zu sein. Solltest du unbedingt auch mal ausprobieren"

„Okay, dann bin ich dafür, du machst diesen Frühsport das nächste Mal, wenn wir mit Onkel Thorin unterwegs sind. Ich bin gespannt, was er dazu sagen würde.", antwortete Fili mit einem Lächeln. Sein kleiner Bruder war manchmal echt zu komisch.

„Was macht ihr denn da für einen Lärm? Und wieso hüpfst du auf einem Bein durch die Gegend?", kam die noch sehr verschlafenen Stimme von Noah aus der hinteren Ecke.

„Na, siehst du? Sogar Noah hat bemerkt, das es keine ‚besondere Art ist seine Muskeln auf den Tag vorzubereiten'. Also, was machst du da eigentlich, Kili?", fragte Fili seinen Bruder. Kili stand mittlerweile wieder auf beiden Beinen, auch wenn er sein Linkes noch etwas massierte.

„Mein Bein war eingeschlafen", nuschelte dieser sehr undeutlich. Um sein Gesicht vor den anderen zu verbergen, begann er, das Frühstück vorzubereiten und seine Pfeile zusammen zu suchen.

Fili hatte den Jüngeren selbstverständlich auch so verstanden. Er würde Kili immer verstehen, egal in welcher Sprache oder wie undeutlich es wäre. Er verdrehte die Augen und übersetzte für Noah, der nun neben Fili stand und scheinbar kein Wort verstanden hatte. „Sein Bein war eingeschlafen. Das scheint für meinen kleinen Bruder ein Grund zu sein, durch die ganze Höhle zu springen und einen unglaublichen Lärm zu machen. Mal ernsthaft, Kili. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du mitten in der Nacht urplötzlich hättest aufstehen müssen?"

Kili drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder und Noah um; er schien kurz über diese Frage nachdenken zu müssen. Natürlich hatte er sich diese auch schon gestellt, er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ihm das heute passiert war. Was hätte er getan? Bis er hoch käme, wäre es für ihn, seinen Bruder und die beiden Kinder schon längst zu spät gewesen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Fili. Ich meine, so etwas ist mir auch noch nie passiert. Normalerweise kann ich Stunden in einer unbequemen Position sitzen, ohne das meine Beine dermaßen einschlafen. Das war heute echt komisch."

Fili verdrehte nur die Augen noch einmal und begann ebenfalls, seine Sachen einzupacken. Er war froh, dass sie heute wieder nach Hause kämen. „Sag mal Noah, wo ist eigentlich deine Schwester?", frage er den kleinen Jungen über seine Schulter hinweg. Der Blondschopf versuchte gerade seine Decke an seinem Rucksack fest zu machen.

„Die schläft noch. Laurien ist eine echte Langschläferin. Wenn man sie lässt, schlummert sie locker bis zum Mittag", antwortete Noah, „aber ich kann sie wecken. Es wird sie zwar nicht freuen, aber Laurien ist das von mir schließlich gewöhnt. Ich bin nämlich immer vor ihr wach", erklärte der kleine Junge stolz.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir haben noch einiges mit euch beiden zu sprechen und Kili und ich haben auch noch einen langen Weg vor uns".

Sofort lief Noah die drei Schritte zu seiner Schwester und kniete sich neben sie. Wie Laurien bei all dem Lärm noch schlafen konnte, war Noah ein Rätsel. Er wachte immer auf, sobald irgendjemand in seiner Nähe sprach oder sich bewegte.

„Na klasse!", stöhnte Fili frustriert auf. Er blickte auf seine Tasche hinunter.

„Was ist los, Bruder?", fragte Kili erstaunt. Fili war selten genervt, was also war passiert?

„Komm rüber und sieh es dir an."

Kili zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kam zu seinem Bruder. Fili zeigte auf seinen Rucksack. „Da."

„Hm, die Schnalle ist kaputt, mehr aber auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, aber das heißt, ich muss die Decke den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause tragen", antwortete Fili quengelig.

Dieses Mal war es Kili, der die Augen verdrehte. „Aber du machst dich über mich lustig, wenn mir das Bein einschläft?", fragte er gespielt ungläubig.

„Ja, aber jetzt muss ich sie trage! Wie soll ich denn jetzt bitte schön die Hände frei haben, um zu kämpfen?"

„Dir wird schon noch was einfallen", lachte Kili und ließ Fili bei seinem Rucksack zurück.

Noah hatte es mittlerweile fertig gebracht, Laurien zu wecken. Die beiden hatten den Zwergen zugehört und konnten sich das Kichern nur schwer verkneifen. Erst lachte Fili über Kili wegen seinen Bewegungen und direkt danach Kili über Fili wegen seiner Reaktion. Die beiden Brüder mussten sich wirklich super verstehen, überlegte Laurien. Sie wünschte manchmal, sie hätte noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester in ihrem Alter. Sie liebte Noah über alles, aber er war noch so klein. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er nicht richtig verstand oder über die sie mit ihm nicht reden konnte. Apropos reden, vielleicht sollte sie jetzt noch mal mit den Zwergen über ihr Problem reden. Fili hatte gesagt, er und Kili müssten heute früh weiter. Was wurde also nun aus ihr und Noah?

Laurien nahm nun all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach Fili einfach an. Er wirkte diplomatischer als sein Bruder und würde ihnen bestimmt sagen, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Ähm, Fili?", druckste Laurien herum. Er war ihr sehr unangenehm noch mal darauf zu sprechen zu kommen.

Der blonde Zwerg drehte sich rasch zu ihr um und strahlte sie an. „Laurien, wie schön, dass du auch endlich wach bist. Macht ihr bitte eure Sachen fertig? Wir wollen gleich los."

„Naja, darum geht es ja. Ihr habt uns diese Nacht so gut geholfen, aber wir haben keine Idee, was wir jetzt tun sollen." Laurien musste einen dicken Kloß herunter schlucken, als sie an die Lage ihres kleinen Bruders und sich selbst dachte. Nun schaute sie Fili mit großen Augen an. Irgendwie erwartete sie, dass er oder Kili eine Lösung für ihr Problem haben würde. Sie wirkten beide so zuversichtlich und optimistisch.

Fili bekam, während Laurien sprach, einen immer irritierteren Gesichtsausdruck. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, blickte er zu Kili hinüber, welcher ihnen zugehört hatte. „Haben wir ihnen noch nichts von unserer Idee erzählt?", fragte Fili etwas verwirrt.

Kili sah seinen Bruder kurz an und musste dann breit grinsen. „Nö, haben wir noch nicht". Damit wandte sich Kili an die beiden Kinder und lief ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Also, Fili und ich haben uns letzte Nacht noch Folgendes überlegt." Er machte eine kurze Pause uns sah in die erwartungsvollen Augen von Noah und Laurien. „Wir dachten, ihr kommt erstmal mit uns mit. Bei uns wird es euch bestimmt gefallen und unsere Mutter Dis wird euch lieben", erzählte er den Kindern.

Noahs Augen wurden riesig, so groß, das Kili Angst hatte, sie könnten dem kleinen Jungen aus dem Kopf fallen. „Wir dürfen mit euch kommen?", fragte er und seine Stimme bebte ein klein wenig.

„Ja, klar. Wir dachten, das ist erstmal die beste Lösung. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr einverstanden seid.", erwiderte Fili mit einem Seitenblick zu Laurien. Sie stand ganz starr neben ihrem kleinen Bruder, doch nach dem ersten Schock über dieses freundliche Angebot fing auch ihr Gesicht an zu strahlen. „Oh, natürlich kommen wir mit euch! Ich bin euch ja so dankbar!", rief sie und umarmte erst Fili und dann Kili stürmisch.

Die Brüder standen etwas steif in ihrer Umarmung, solche Gefühlsausbrüche waren Zwerge nicht gewöhnt. Kein Zwerg würde so etwas tun, erst recht nicht bei jemandem, den man erst wenige Stunden kannte.

„Prima, dann gehen Noah und ich mal unsere Sachen holen, damit wir gleich los können.", sagte Laurien. Fili konnte es nicht fassen. Das Mädchen wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Es schien, als habe ihr die Last, nicht zu wissen was sie jetzt tun sollte, so schwer auf den Schultern gelegen und nun, wo sie weg war, war sie ein ganz neuer Mensch. Sie summte, während sie ihre und Noahs Decke aufrollte und einige andere Gegenstände in einen kleinen Beutel packte.

Noah sah seine Schwester glücklich an, endlich war sie wieder so, wie er sie kannte. Oder zumindest, wie sie immer gewesen war, wenn sie sich nicht gerade Gedanken über irgendetwas gemacht hatte.

Die beiden Zwerge fanden diese Wendung überraschend, aber waren sehr froh damit. Es war schön zu wisse, dass Laurien nicht immer so ernst war wie am gestrigen Abend oder an diesem Morgen.

„Fili, ich bin fertig, wie steht's mit dir?", fragte Kili. Er stand mit seinem Rucksack auf den Schultern und der Jagdbeute in einem Beutel am Eingang der Höhle.

„Ich auch, wenn du mir helfen würdest, dieses Reh hier aufzuladen", antwortete sein Bruder, welcher vor dem erlegten Tier stand.

„Mach ich doch gerne", erwiderte Kili mit einem Grinsen. Sein Bruder würde ganz schön etwas zu tragen haben, bis sie zuhause ankommen würden. Er ging zu ihm und half dabei, dass Reh auf Filis Schultern zu wuchten.

„Hm, es könnte schwerer sein", meinte dieser, sobald es sicher an seinem Platz war.

„Glaub mir, Bruder, es wird noch früh genug schwerer werden. Und zwar dann, wenn du hinter uns anderen durch den Schnee stapfst, uns kaum noch siehst und mit jedem Schritt tiefer einsackst. Dann wirst du dir wünschen, ich hätte das Reh nie geschossen"

„Kili, ich bin gerade so kurz davor, dir die Zunge rauszustrecken." Fili hielt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger ein winziges Stück auseinander. „Aber ich lasse es, weil ich weiß, dass Mutter mir dafür den Kopf abreißen würde, würde sie es sehen."

Kili lachte. „Tut sie aber nicht", und streckte Fili nun seinerseits die Zunge heraus.

Fili schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Oh man, was denken denn Laurien und Noah jetzt von uns?"

Die beiden Kinder hatten Fili und Kili mal wieder staunend zugehört. Jetzt hatte das Mädchen allerdings eine Frage. „Sagt mal, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?"

Fili musste grinsen, als er ihre Worte vernahm und wandte sich an Kili. „Jetzt siehst du, wo deine Kindereien uns hingeführt haben. Ich wette, die Beiden denken jetzt, wir wären nicht viel älter als sie selbst".

„Hey, ich habe nicht mit dem Zunge rausstrecken angefangen! Aber ich denke, wir können deine Frage besser auf dem Weg klären, Laurien. Wir sollten lieber los, sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr an."

Sie nickte und folgte den beiden Zwergen aus der Höhle. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder lief sie hinter Kili, Fili bildete das Schlusslicht.

„So, jetzt noch mal zurück zu deiner Frage. Ich bin 59 und Fili ist 64.", beantwortete Kili Lauriens Wissensdurst letztendlich doch noch.

Sie nickte und lief weiter.

Der Wald war mittlerweile schon nicht mehr ganz so dicht. Bald würden sie die Stelle erreichen, wo sie auf andere Zwerge trafen.

„Hey, Kili!", rief Fili nach hinten zu seinem Bruder. „Wann wollen wir denn Mittagspause machen?"

**A/N**  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Ramona K. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

Wie immer, die ganze Welt gehört einzig und allein Tolkien.  
Vielen Dank an meine hervorragende Betaleserin Ramona K. :)  
Viel Spaß, ich hoffe euch gefällt es ;)

Kapitel 5

Kili drehte sich um. Kurz beäugte er die beiden Kinder und entschied sich dann. „Sobald wir einen geeigneten Platz finden, würde ich sagen. Wir haben etwa eine halbe Stunde, länger können wir leider nicht rasten. Außer ihr wollt noch eine Nacht im Freien verbringen.", fügte er mit einem bedauernden Lächeln an Laurien hinzu.

Sie schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf. Ihre neuen Freunde sollten nicht gleich sehen, wie erschöpft sie bereits war. „Ne, ne. Ist schon okay, oder Noah?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber noch ihren kleinen Bruder. Erstaunlicherweise schien dieser in keiner Weise erschöpft zu sein. Er lief noch immer schnell und fröhlich hinter den beiden Zwergen her und fragte sie dazu noch Löcher in den Bauch.

„Kein Problem! Ich glaube, ich könnte noch Stunden so weiter wandern!", rief Noah zufrieden, während er Kili hinterher sprang. Dieser grinste amüsiert. Er und sein Bruder waren genau so wie Noah gewesen, als sie in seinem Alter waren.

„Keine Sorge, Noah. Das kannst du uns noch früh genug beweisen. Du wirst nämlich heute noch einige Stunden durchhalten müssen, bis wir bei uns zuhause ankommen", erwiderte Fili, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die kleine Gruppe lief daraufhin schweigend weiter, bis Kili sie nach etwa einer weiteren halben Stunde anhalten ließ. „Hier ist ein guter Platz für eine kurze Rast", bemerkte er und blieb stehen.

Sie waren an einer kleinen Gruppe von Steinen angekommen, die ihnen einigen Schutz vor dem Schnee bot und an deren Fuß die Verwehungen nicht ganz so hoch lagen.

Müde ließ sich Laurien auf einen der Steine sinken. Wieso war sie so fertig? Klar, sie waren heute viel gelaufen, aber das war nichts, was sie nicht gewöhnt wäre. Sie hoffte, sie würde nicht krank werden. Das käme nun wirklich sehr ungelegen. Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr kleiner Bruder auf sie zu. „Lau? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, damit sie die beiden Zwerge ein paar Schritte entfernt nicht hören konnten. Laurien rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Klar, alles okay. Ich hab nur die letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen, das ist alles", erklärte sie ihm. Noah wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, beließ es aber dabei.

„Hey ihr zwei, wollt ihr auch etwas essen?" Kili sah zu den beiden Kindern hinüber, während Fili schon in seinem Rucksack nach etwas Brot suchte. Triumphierend hielt er seine Hand hoch. „Ich hab es gefunden!", rief er.

Kili klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hast du gut gemacht. Bist schon ein großer Junge. Kannst ganz alleine Brot aus deinem eigenen Rucksack holen."

Fili blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber und schien kurz davor, etwas Bissiges zu antworten, als Noah zwischen sie trat.

„Ich würde etwas von dem Brot nehmen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme. Dabei blickte der kleine Junge zu Boden, so als würde er sich schämen, danach zu fragen. Sofort hörten die Brüder mit ihrer Kabbelei auf und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihrer Aufgabe.

„Klar kannst du etwas davon ab haben. Ich hatte ja gehofft, ich hätte das Brot nicht umsonst aus meinem Rucksack ausgegraben". Fili beugt sich etwas näher zu Noah und sprach leiser weiter: „Das war nämlich ganz schön schwierig. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich es hin gepackt hatte und wollte nicht alles wieder raus räumen"

„Okay", antwortete Noah. Er wusste nicht so genau was er darauf jetzt antworten sollte. Die Art, wie die beiden Zwerge gegenseitig, aber auch mit Laurien und ihm umgingen, war ihm ganz fremd. Er hatte noch nie jemanden wie sie kennen gelernt. Naja, Noah war ja auch noch nicht sonderlich alt.

Während Fili sich weiter mit dem Jungen unterhielt und sie zusammen ein bisschen aßen, ging Kili die paar Schritte zu Laurien hinüber.

Sie bemerkte sein Näherkommen und sah auf.

„Hey, willst du nichts essen?", fragte der junge Zwerg, während er sich neben Laurien setzte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dabei bemerkte Kili, wie blass das Mädchen war. Besorgt musterte er sie noch einmal gründlicher. Nein, sie wirkte nicht verletzt. Eher müde und erschöpft. Eigentlich kein Wunder, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was sie in den letzten Tagen alles durchgemacht hatte. „Geht es dir nicht gut?", versuchte Kili dennoch etwas mehr aus Laurien herauszulocken.

Das Mädchen sah auf und blickte ihn an. „Naja, es geht. Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach nur müde"

„Okay. Ich würde dich ja jetzt gerne beruhigen und sagen, es wäre nicht mehr allzu weit, aber das kann ich leider nicht. Wir werden heute noch eine gute Strecke zurücklegen müssen."

Wieder nickte Laurien nur und zog die Knie an. Die Aussicht, an diesem Tag noch viel weiter zu laufen, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich krank, aber ihr Bauch tat weh und ihr Rücken schmerzte unglaublich. Sitzen half auch nicht, wie sie eben zu ihrem Leidwesen festgestellt hatte. _Was ist nur los?_, fragte sich das junge Mädchen. Vielleicht wurde sie ja doch krank.

Fili hatte beobachtet, wie Kili mit Laurien sprach. Er hoffte, dem Mädchen ging es gut; sie sah sehr blass aus. Fili würde einfach versuchen müssen, seinen Bruder alleine abzupassen. Nur das würde hier jetzt erstmal nicht gehen. Sie konnten die Kinder ja nicht einfach alleine lassen. Der Blondschopf seufzte leise und hoffte, sein Bruder würde bereits alles geklärt haben.

Noah hingegen war immer noch ganz begeistert davon, mit den Zwergen zu reisen. Während Fili darüber nachsann, ob Laurien vielleicht krank oder verletzt war, wollte Noah jetzt endlich wissen, was für eine Waffe der junge Krieger mit sich führte.

„Fili?", fragte Noah in einem Kinder-Sing-Sang. Dabei stand er vor dem Zwerg und spielte mit seinen Händen an einem losen Faden seiner Weste.

Der blonde Zwerg sah auf. „Ja?"

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wie man Messer wirft?" Große braune Kinderaugen sahen ihn an, als dieser erstaunt hochfuhr. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Wurfmesser habe?"

Noah sah Fili mit einem Blick an, als wäre das etwas ganz selbstverständliches. „Das sieht man doch", erklärte er ihm. „Guck, da.", Noah deutete auf Filis Ärmel. „Dort hast du ein Messer versteckt und in deinem Schuh auch - ich kann den Griff durch das Leder sehen. Aber ich glaube, du hast noch mehr, weil zwei Wurfmesser bringen ja nicht so viel".

Fili fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Bisher hatte noch niemand seine gut versteckten Messer gefunden, außer derjenige wusste davon. Und jetzt hatte ein Kind sie entdeckt!? „Hey, Noah, woher wusstest du das denn wirklich? Hat Kili dir davon erzählt?"

„Nein.", schmollte der kleine Junge ein wenig; er war enttäuscht, dass Fili ihm zutrauen würde, ihn anzulügen. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich habe sie gesehen".

Der blonde Zwerg wurde sofort wieder etwas sanfter, denn er wollte den kleinen Jungen nicht verärgern. Fili hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie man mit Menschenkindern in diesem Alter umging. Naja, eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, wie man mit Kindern generell umging. „Ich glaub dir ja. Es ist nur so, dass bisher noch niemand meine Waffen gesehen hat, außer ich habe ihnen davon erzählt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich deswegen ziemlich überrascht war, als du mich darauf angesprochen hast".

Sofort leuchteten Noahs Augen auf. „Das heißt, ich habe sie als Erster entdeckt?", fragte er glücklich. Fili freute sich, dass der kleine Junge nicht mehr sauer auf ihn war und wuschelte ihm durch die braunen Locken. „Ja, hast du. Und du hast mich ja noch nicht mal nach Waffen durchsucht. Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich meine Klingen besser verstecken. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das zusammen machen, sobald wir bei mir zuhause sind?"

Nach Filis Frage sah Noah so aus, als hätte man ihm gerade das größte und beste Geschenk aller Zeiten gemacht. „Au ja, bitte! Und dann zeigst du mir auch wie man mit denen wirft, ja?" Bei diesen großen Kinderaugen konnte Fili gar nicht Nein sagen, das wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. „Klar, mach ich", antwortete er deshalb. Kurz darauf fragte er sich, ob das eine so gut Idee gewesen war. Immerhin war Noah noch sehr jung und ihm eine tödliche Waffe in die Hand zu geben… Naja, jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Vielleicht würde er ja Kindermesser oder so finden. Fili erinnerte sich, wie er und Kili mit ihnen spielten, als sie noch klein waren.

Fili spürte, wie sein Bruder auf ihn zukam. Er musste nicht aufsehen, er wusste ganz einfach, dass es sich um Kili handelte.

Der Dunkelhaarige lehnte sich neben ihn gegen den Baum. „Ich glaube, wir sollten weiter. Unsere Pause war ohnehin schon viel zu lange", meinte er. Fili nickte zustimmend. Solche Entscheidungen überließ er am liebsten dem Jüngeren; Kili hatte einfach mehr Erfahrung im Wald.

„Noah, Laurien? Wir brechen gleich auf, also macht euch bereit", rief Kili den beiden Kindern zu. Noah hatte sich noch kurz zu seiner Schwester gesellt. Sie wirkte so anders als sonst. „Wirklich alles okay bei dir?", fragte Noah sie leise. Bevor Laurien antwortete, rutschte sie von dem Stein herunter und drehte sich zu ihrem kleinen Bruder um. „Wieso fragen mich heute alle, wie es mir geht? Sehe ich so schlimm aus? Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!", giftete sie ihren kleinen Bruder an und lief zu ihrem Rucksack. Auch die beiden Zwergen würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Noah sah Laurien verwirrt hinterher. So hatte sie noch nie reagiert. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so von ihr angefaucht worden war. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her und damals hatte es wenigstens einen Grund gegeben. Er hatte vergessen, ihre Tomaten zu gießen und deswegen waren sie alle vertrocknet. Laurien war sehr sauer auf ihn gewesen, zu Recht, wie Noah fand. Er war selbst wütend auf sich gewesen und wusste immer noch nicht, wie er das hatte vergessen können.

Verwirrt lief er zu seinen beiden neuen Freunden, doch auch Fili und Kili wirkten ein wenig ratlos.

„Ist Laurien öfter so?", fragte Kili.

„Nein, nie. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Der kleine Junge blickte die beiden Zwerge so entsetzt und traurig an, dass sie sofort Mitleid mit ihm bekamen. „Nein, bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte Kili beruhigend. „Als ich eben mit deiner Schwester gesprochen habe, war sie auch schon etwas angespannt. Ich bin sicher, sie ist einfach sehr mitgenommen von allem. Wenn wir erstmal da sind und sie in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hat, benimmt sie sich bestimmt wieder normal.", versprach er dem kleinen Jungen. Noah vertraute Kili aufs Wort und dachte nicht mehr daran.

Fili und Kili jedoch waren sich da nicht so ganz sicher. Aber sie kannten das Mädchen schließlich kaum und konnten Laurien aus diesem Grund nicht wirklich einschätzen.

„Gehen wir", beschloss Kili, bevor er Fili rasch half, das Reh wieder aufzunehmen. Auch Laurien und Noah waren nun aufbruchbereit und so konnte sich ihre kleine Truppe wieder auf den Weg machen. Dennoch war die Stimmung nicht mehr so ausgelassen wie bisher. Lauriens kleiner Ausbruch hatte die gesamte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen abgekühlt, so dass nicht einmal mehr Noah noch irgendetwas sagte. Fili und Kili hätten sich gerne noch einmal alleine unterhalten, doch leider funktionierte das hier im Wald nicht. Auch beim Laufen mussten sie darauf achten, die Kinder schön in ihrer Mitte zu lassen.

In irgendeiner anderen Situation hätte Laurien diesen verschneiten Wald wunderschön gefunden. Der Schnee um sie herum war unberührt und glitzert in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Die Sonne schien durch die wenig bedeckten dünnen Äste der Bäume und der Himmel hatte ein kühles, angenehmes Blau. Ein atemberaubendes Szenario, doch heute war es Laurien unmöglich, das zu empfinden. Ihr war kalt, alles tat weh und sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso sie so schlecht gelaunt war. Es konnte doch nicht nur die Kälte sein, oder? Normalerweise war sie nie dermaßen schlecht drauf. Aber im Moment brachte sie einfach alles auf die Palme, egal was es war.

Während Laurien so vor sich hinbrütete, hielten die beiden Zwerge Ausschau nach Orks. Das letzte Mal, als sie in dieser Gegend waren, wurden sie von einem kleinen Trupp angegriffen. Nichts, was sie nicht aufhalten könnten; aber auch nichts, was man mit zwei Kinder noch mal erleben musste.

Die kleine Gruppe lief schweigend weiter und mit der Zeit veränderte sich die Landschaft um sie herum. Der dichte Laubwald verwandelte sich, langsam verschwanden die Bäume und sie kamen in ein lichteres Gelände. Der Wald befand sich nun nur noch auf ihrer linken Seite – etwas, das den beiden Zwergen gar nicht behagte. Sie würden das letzte Stück um den Forst herum laufen müssen. Ihr Dorf lag noch gut zwei Stunden von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt entfernt. Das Problem mit diesem Stück war, das sie potentielle Angreifer zu spät bemerken würden.

Fili drehte sich leicht zu seiner linken Seite. Ihm war, als hätte er etwas gehört, aber als er versuchte nachzusehen, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Dennoch, er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden.

Der blonde Zwerg blieb stehen und sah nach seinem Bruder. Ein Blick in dessen Augen sagte Fili, dass Kili genau das gleiche Gefühl hatte wie er selbst. Der Dunkelhaarige machte eine winzige Kopfbewegung nach links und Fili verstand sofort. Ihre Angreifer würden von dort kommen.


End file.
